ANALPAINED (You Are This Mad)
well, well, well, what have we here another faggot neckbeard (most likely yuro) shitting up the place with his /b/ faggotry. you picked the wrong night to fuck around, asshole. i've just texted the a mod (we're friends irl) about this thread, so he'll be here shortly to deal with the matter, and most likely hand out some sorely needed bans. i'm also going to report and sage the thread (for safe measure), as well as alert the other moderators in the 4chan irc channel. and just in case you wanna try and pull a fast one, i'm screen shotting the entire thread for additional proof and e-mailing moot about the matter personally. i'm tired of you stupid fucking dick sniffers pressing out whatever lolrandom faggot shit you w ant on the fucking anime board. it's time for you assholes to get a reality check, beca use this shit won't fly for much longer. prepare your anus, you 500 pound pile of shit. your days are fucking numbered, also known as #ANALPAINED and You Are This Mad is the thirtieth album by the Dicklick Brigade, originally recorded and released as a Record Store Day exclusive on April 21, 2012. It is known for being the best Dicklick Brigade album in the entire history of forever. According to Pitchfork Media: "It is a celebration of their past and their future. Where they are and where they are going. It is an introspective look at each member o f the band's history. The highly-emotional narrative and beautiful lyricism adds to the creatively orchestrated tracks and skillful compositions. You Are This Mad is not an album to miss, and we'll be talking about it for months to come. 10/10 BNM" During this go around, Brigade incoperated very diverse styles, such as power electronics on "#ANALPAINED" and baroque pop on "Return Of Jake." Accapella, Black Metal, Free Jazz, Spoken Word, Enocore, Avantgarde, House, Grime, Rap, Zuehl, and Ambient styles can be heard throughout the album. The first single, "Cal Chuchesta" became an instant hit, topping the charts for several weeks, and gathering critc acclaim from Pitchfork (subsequently declaring it SOTY) and revered music critic Anthony Fantano of The Needledrop. It is available for download on iTunes and here: mediafire.com/?hz45oi3focsgetr Tracklist # "You Come Back Another Day" - 3:05 # "Jenna get number two, bitches can't hold all this jenna fischer" - 3:34 # "Renfield's Bitter Diary" - 4:16 # "Home On a Saturday (Fallin Asleep in the Control Panel of Ur Life)" - 4:53 # "The Dicklick Brigade is fucking dead." - 3:32 # "cal chuchesta" - 3:29 # "Rock for Dads" - 1:47 # "Platypus" - 3:12 # "Time to go for a jenna get I guess" - 1:26 # "I Always Post This" - 5:36 # "Dare Your Sexy Bohemian Bros To Do Their Chores" - 4:48 # "Fuck You Death Grips, Fucking Dieeeee" - 0:48 # "SunnO)))gaze" - 2:41 # "cool sounds, mate" - 1:30 # "Joel Gilfred Pt 2 - Diners For Dinner" - 3:54 # "A Song Dedicated To" - 1:00 # "Graptolite" - 1:23 # "19 seconds of sheer dlb bonus" - 0:19 # "1 Gunfight at 800 Hide Parks" - 0:33 # "Obligatory /mu/core sample song" - 2:52 # "Gruithuisen" - 1:14 # "A Journy Into Sound" - 0:34 # "#ANALPAINED" - 4:30 # "Life Release" - 2:22 # "Cuntchops" - 1:31 # "Ningbo Space Transit Route 3000" - 0:59 # "Sneakers" - 2:05 # "Pull Over" - 3:26 # "Thief" - 3:11 # "shortus" - 0:24 # "18 Sekúndur Fyrir Sólarupprás" - 0:18 # "A Real Human Bean" - 2:09 # "dedmawfive hausmuzik" - 8:32 # "Return of Jake" - 4:41 # "I'm The" - 0:30Fing Category:Albums